Plagued in Darkness
by DeceptiveFates
Summary: If love purifies, and war corrupts, then what fate is left for those touched by both? Follow Hermione and Draco through their struggles to cope with the War, and their journey of finding love. DM/HG Kinda angsty, Not HBP or DH compliant. R&R please!
1. Part One

_Hey all,_

_this is kinda angsty and all in Hermione's POV. Just a short two-shot, or maybe three, depends...anyways, Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot_

* * *

Plagued in Darkness - Part One

Ironic isn't it, how the one you had always thought you hated was actually one you truly loved? It was sickeningly cliché, but the phrase 'it's a thin line between love and hate' was the perfect description for what happened between me and my love. Who was my love you ask? Why it was none other than Draco Malfoy, my arch rival. Yet somehow, somewhere along the way, my opinion of him changed. Mainly it was the War. War has a way of changing people, some for the better, some for the worse. For Draco the war had a unique effect on him. In many ways he became a better person, he showed his true self, yet simultaneously he deteriorated. He became cold and dangerous, with a fierce determination to destroy Voldemort's followers. Then again, perhaps it was not the war in itself, but the cost of the war that changed him. Whatever the reason, I am eternally grateful, for it was his change that allowed me to know true love.

It was in the summer between our sixth and seventh year that the change started to occur within him. Granted I did not know it at the time as I was too busy hating him with every fibre of my being. But it was in this summer that he lost the only person he had ever loved, his mother. She did not just die, for that would be somewhat bearable, no…she was murdered. She was tortured, beaten and murdered by none other than Lucius Malfoy, her husband…consequently Draco's father. It was this final act by Lucius that pushed Draco over the proverbial cliff. And Draco had nothing left to do but fall, and fall he did, into the dark world of hate and revenge. It was that summer that Draco Malfoy vowed to destroy all those who followed Voldemort, starting with his father.

It was with this resolution that he returned to Hogwarts for his final year. It was clear to everyone that he had changed, for what was once an arrogant young boy, suddenly transformed into a cold, menacing, dangerous man. He was withdrawn from all his former friends, and even the other Slytherins seemed wary of him. However, by some miracle he was chosen as head boy, due to his stellar marks which were second only to mine. It was this position that lead to our eventual truce as we were required to share a common room, and plan events together. The first months of school passed in the usual dull manner, but there was an underlying tension that surrounded most of the student body as the War progressed in the outside world. Daily news would arrive of more killings, yet nothing hit me as hard as the death of my beloved parents. It was a cold day in December, only a few weeks from Christmas when I received the news of their demise. I was summoned to the Headmasters' office and was given the news that I had dreaded since the start of the War. I left his office in a daze, and somehow made my way to the Head rooms. I was in such a state of denial and shock that I failed to notice Draco's presence not to mention the ceaseless shaking of my hands. I did not even notice that I had been crying, yet nonetheless there was a steady stream of silent tears that cascaded down my cheeks, yet I paid them no heed for I still could not contemplate the reality that I was suddenly faced with.

Perhaps that was the turning point in our relationship, for it was my dazed, distraught appearance that struck a chord within Draco's soul. In that moment, he understood my pain, for it was the same pain he felt merely months earlier. So in a strange act of compassion, he comforted me in my time of desperate need. He did not whisper false assurances, nor did he conjure lies to ease my pain as others might have done. No, he silently gathered me in his arms and spent the night sitting on the couch holding me, letting me revel in my pain, loss, and suffering. It was his silent presence that gave me a strange sense of strength and comfort. I still do not understand the emotion, but I do know that his constant, honest support in those first horrible few hours, gave me the strength to cope with the deaths of my loved ones.

The days following that night were strange, for in that single moment of kindness a chasm was created between us, one that was not based on hate, rivalry, or prejudice. Those next few days I grasped desperately for some semblance of normalcy, the painstaking oversensitivity of my peers was aggravating. How was I supposed to cope, heal, recover when those around me, friends, peers, teachers were all treating me as though I was a piece of fragile glass? No, I wanted, no _needed_ constancy. I was sick of being thrown between the two extremes. On one hand most tip-toed around me, afraid to say the wrong thing, while others, namely Slytherins, taunted and tormented me by constantly reminding me of my recent loss. So it was to Draco Malfoy, my arch enemy I turned to in this desperate time to find a constant. And so began our tentative friendship.

I returned to the common room one night in a fit of rage, partially towards my friends for coddling me, and partially towards the Slytherins for tormenting me. Nevertheless, I returned to find Draco staring mindlessly into the fire, and it was on him, that I took out my rage, anger and pain. It was unprovoked and unfair, but I was in such a state of emotional turmoil that I paid my conscience no heed. Yet he took it. He allowed me the luxury of releasing my anger unimpeded. He sat silently watching as I hurled items across the room, and when I turned on him, and directed my rage toward his person, he calmly took it. He allowed me the freedom to rage till exhaustion hit me, and I yet again fell into a tired sleep in his arms.

After this night there was no awkwardness however, for it seemed in all that occurred the previous night, we had come to a silent understanding. I knew he felt my pain, for it was common knowledge what happened to his mother. And he, just like myself, had felt the same fiery, uncontrollable rage burning within him. It was on this basis of understanding that we formed a bond. Every night from then on, we would spend on the couch, simply sitting together watching the flames die out. Soon however, the holiday season was upon us, and with it brought a deep sorrow in my soul, for it would be the first Christmas without my family, yet I refused the Weasley's offer for me to join them. I was not yet ready to replace my family with that of another. I knew that was not their intention, but I felt as though the simple act of being with another family at that time would be dark betrayal. So that was how I came to spend my holidays at Hogwarts, along with all the other orphaned students and none other than Draco Malfoy.

The two week reprieve from classes was pleasant, and the cold emptiness of the castle was oddly comforting. In those precious two weeks of isolation, Draco and I solidified our bond. Each day was spent in each others' company from the time we awoke, often until after we were asleep. So the days slipped by, as we slowly started to open up to each other, learned to confide in one another. In those two weeks, I learned and understood more about Draco than any other living soul ever would. Granted that same courtesy went both ways, as for every secret divulged to me, was reciprocated back. Yet like all things enjoyable, it too must come to an end, and soon enough the school was once again teeming with students.

The first few days of the new term were trying. I found myself no longer able to appreciate the simple, carefree nature of the other students. Perhaps I had changed just as much as Draco, if not more? I was still close with Harry and Ron, but on a different level. I no longer connected with them, at least not in the way I did with Draco, and it was then that I knew that Draco was something special.

Yet time has that unexpected way of passing by, without you realizing it. So as the days of the school year drew to an end, I took the plunge and asked Draco to declare his true loyalties. It was no easy feat, for he protested against the idea most violently, but with my persistent and persuasive arguments, he finally relented. It was on the last week of classes that he finally approached Headmaster Dumbledore about his wish to fight against Voldemort. The headmaster needed proof of his loyalty, and so with great trepidation, Draco entered into an Unbreakable Vow. Yet it was the terms of his Vow that puzzled me at the time. For Draco clearly did not feel any loyalty towards Dumbledore or Harry, but merely wanted to destroy Voldemort's followers, so the original basis of the Vow was rejected. Instead, Draco offered Dumbledore a counter Vow, and it was one that was accepted immediately though not without a certain degree of mistrust. You see, Draco did not Vow his loyalty to the Order, or even to the destruction of Voldemort. No, he offered his sole Vow to _me_. He Vowed that he would remain true and loyal to me and me alone, and in order to do so, he _must_ fight for the light. And so he became a secret member of the Order of the Phoenix.

The final week passed like any other, yet this time it was with a vague sense of nostalgia for it would be the last time we walk the grounds and corridors of this school as students. It was also a time of sadness, as it was the place that united us all. It was a place that had seen our moments of greatest pleasure, and greatest pain, moments of highest achievement and worst failure. It was a constant. It was a haven, for no matter what turmoil the world was drenched in, Hogwarts would remain impervious to it all. Yet now, we were leaving…abandoning it's safe confines, and venturing out into a world plagued in darkness.

* * *

_Review Please!! Thanks!  
_


	2. Part Two

_Hey, _

_So I decided to make this a short story, so here's part two! _

_Disclaimer: I own only the Plot_

* * *

Plagued in Darkness – Part Two

Graduation was a simple and high security affair. Mainly because of the several high profile students who were graduating, namely the beloved golden trio, not to mention the most dangerous 'mini-death eaters'. Nevertheless the ceremony was special, for it was the last time we would all be together in a relatively carefree environment. Now that school was out, most of us would be devoting all our time and effort to the War, which meant that any aspirations for university on my part, were put on hold indefinitely. So after leaving the safe bounds of Hogwarts' grounds Harry, Ron and I moved into Grimmauld Place, which would have been fine, except for the fact that Draco would not be there with us. With Lucius being a fugitive, Draco came into his full inheritance, including Malfoy Manor. He reset all the wards and took up residence there, despite my reservations, but even my desperate pleading would not change his mind.

* * *

The first two weeks after graduation were tense, and difficult for me. I worried constantly about Draco and the threat of his father, I worried for Harry, for he too grew serious and brooding. I had not realized how much I relied on Draco during our last term at Hogwarts until now, when suddenly his strong, silent, _consistent_ presence was gone. I noticed as the days passed me by, that I yearned for him. I longed for his silent presence by my side, for the sound of his rich, deep voice, for the safety and comfort of his arms. It was in these two weeks without him that I realized that somewhere along the way, I had fallen desperately in love with him. 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me, Draco had come to the same conclusion as well. For it was in our silent understanding that we grew to love each other, all the while not realizing it. It was after this stark realization that I approached the Headmaster to convince him to reveal Draco's true loyalties to the Order, and in turn, bring him here to the safety of Headquarters. After pleading with the Headmaster and Professor Snape (Draco's godfather) for hours, they relented, and, accompanied by Professor Snape, I was sent to convince and retrieve Draco.

Upon our arrival at the Manor, we were met by strong wards, no doubt cast by Draco himself. He was shocked to see me, but he hid it well. I could tell though, and I certainly did not miss his soft sigh of relief that it was me who was at his front door and not his father. He allowed us in, but had a rough, formal air about him. It was difficult to see him so aloof, when all I wanted to do was launch myself into his arms. However, I possessed enough self-control to remain professional, for it _was_ on official Order business that I was here in the first place. Once the topic and reason for our visit was finally broached, the atmosphere changed drastically. It took hours of reasoning, persuading, _pleading_ (on my part anyways), for him to agree, albeit reluctantly, but agree he did. So it was with this final decision that he once again packed his belongings, secured the Manor, and followed us back to Grimmauld Place.

As we entered the house, we were met by complete chaos. There appeared to be an intense argument going on in the kitchen amongst the many members of the Order. The three of us tentatively entered the kitchen, only to have all yelling stop completely at the sight of us. However, this was only a minor reprieve for the instant they all registered Draco's presence the madness returned. After a solid 20 minutes of yelling, the Headmaster finally managed to silence them all long enough to explain in no uncertain terms that Draco was to be completely trusted. For it seems that during the first few weeks after graduation, Draco had been secretly passing information to Professors Dumbledore and Snape, needless to say, without my knowledge.

As space was already cramped in the house, it was decided that Draco would room with Remus, as he was the only one who wouldn't hex Draco in his sleep. So as the others returned to their fruitless arguments, I proceeded to assist Draco with his unpacking, however, much to my dismay we did not have the luxury of speaking freely, for we were not alone. Remus insisted it would be 'inappropriate' for Draco and I to be in a room alone without a chaperone. However, I was never one to allow others to dictate my behaviour, and so the instant we were finished unpacking I threw myself into Draco's arms, not paying any heed to the shocked expression that graced Remus' face. Draco, though surprised by my sudden movement, recovered gracefully, and held me closely, and I could tell by the way he held me, that he missed me every bit as much as I missed him.

After a few moments I released him, and stepped back a pace to look into his face. I needed only to look into his eyes to receive the answers that muddled my brain. It was then, that very instant that I was held in his arms, that we both acknowledged our love for each other, for like it had always been with us, no words were needed. It was yet another silent understanding, much like how our original friendship began.

* * *

The following days settled into a pattern, yet the ease with which we used to interact was shattered, for no matter where he went, he was looked upon as an intruder. I myself was deemed an outcast, for the others could not understand my friendship with Draco. However, I received support from the two most unlikely sources. The one person whom I thought would _despise_ the idea, became my most steadfast supporter, none other than my beloved Harry. The boy whom I loved like the brother I never had. Of all the people in the Order (excepting Ron of course) I would have thought Harry to be the one against my friendship with Draco the most. Yet I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Harry had suspected our friendship from long before, during our time in Hogwarts itself. It was an immense relief, though it angered the others even more. My other supporter was Professor Snape himself. For all that he loathed me in school, he knew that I was a bright young woman, and knew that Draco would not open up to just anyone, and therefore deemed me worthy. Due to my new status as social outcast, I spent more time with Draco and Severus (as he allowed me to call him now), and found them to be the intellectual equals I have been yearning for, since my entrance into the wizarding world. 

The others, mainly the Weasleys were disgusted by my close relationship with Draco and Severus, and by this point, my growing relationship with Draco became blatantly obvious even to a casual observer. Our romantic relationship was intense, much like our friendship, but it allowed us to connect on a deeper level than before. However, our bliss was only temporary, for the War was raging and casualties were mounting. Soon, most of my time became devoted to researching the Horcruxes. Draco assisted me with the research, but was also sent on missions with Severus, as he was determined to play an active role in the War. Soon Harry, Ron, and I departed in our search for the Horcruxes, as I had done all the research that was possible on the subject. Ron and I had reached a relative truce for the sake of Harry and the War effort, but it was clear to me that our friendship was irrevocably damaged. It pained me to know that the strong, loving friendship of seven years that I cherished was destroyed merely by my love for Draco. Yet it was unavoidable, for I would make no compromise when it came to the subject of Draco.

* * *

_Please Review! Thanks!! _


	3. Part Three

_Hey, so yeah, very short, sorry, but hopefully you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot_

* * *

Plagued in Darkness – Part Three

After six months of travelling, searching, and constant battle, we found and destroyed the final Horcrux. It was with weary relief that we returned home to Grimmauld Place. The boys were welcomed warmly, as was I, just to a lesser degree. However, Harry being the sweet boy that he is, would have none of it…he was adamant that I receive most of the credit, as it was due to my research and quick thinking that we made it back alive. The three of us truly were an incredible team, for we complimented each other perfectly, and worked in perfect coordination. However, it was to Draco that I first turned to upon our return. For a man who rarely showed open emotion, it was strange for the Order to see him hold me in such a fierce embrace in public. They had never seen us in such an intimate position, for both Draco and I are private people, and generally refrained from such open displays of emotion. It was a rare moment, but the occasion afforded the slight lapse from our usual behaviour. It was clear to me in the way that he held me the extent of his worry, for as was always the case with us, our feelings, emotions and thoughts were conveyed flawlessly forgoing the need for words.

We stepped back from each other, and I quickly retreated up the stairs for a long, warm, well-deserved shower. As I emerged, I could hear loud arguing coming from the sitting room, and as I neared, the voices only got louder and angrier. I stood in the doorway as Harry, Ginny and Remus tried to convince Ron, Moody and the many other sceptical Order members that they should perhaps take me back into their good graces, and maybe even cut Draco some slack. This all shocked me immensely as I had never expected Harry to come around on the subject of Draco to the extent of defending him. I presumed this turn of events was Ginny's doing, but silently crept back into the kitchen only to run into Draco himself.

The next few days were tense, and trying for all. Apparently Harry and Co. arguments held no sway, and sent things into greater disarray than they were before. The Order's mistrust for Draco, Severus and myself only grew, and it came to a point where Draco, ignorant of my pleas, decided to leave the safety of headquarters and venture off on his own. He did not ask me to go with him, in fact he did quite the opposite by making me promise not to go after him. He was not so callous as to end things between us, but rather told me that he would be gone for a while, not to worry, and that he would return to me. It happened so quickly that I hardly had time to consider the full ramifications of his actions, let alone understand my own feelings on the matter. He left with a final kiss, a promise of love, and an early gift for the birthday he was likely to miss.

* * *

_Review Please! thanks_


	4. Part Four

_Hey All, _

_Sorry for the loooong wait, this story is turning out far longer than I had orginally intended, I meant for it to be a one-shot, but somehow ended up with 4 chapters with chapter 5 on the horizon...so I'm not sure how that happened but w/e. anyways, hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot_

* * *

Plagued in Darkness - Part Four

The weeks following Draco's departure were hard. I missed him terribly and not even the desperate attempts made by Harry and Ginny could bring me from my dismal state of mind. I could do nothing more than keep myself busy, for if I allowed myself a moment to daydream, my thoughts would invariably be drawn back to Draco. It was steadily eating away at my very being not knowing where he was, or whether he was safe, or even still alive. Harry (bless the sweet man) and Ginny (ever the devoted friend) tried their hardest to distract me, and hovered protectively around me as though they were afraid I would bolt out of the house at any given moment. This however, was unreasonable, for even if I did feel inclined to run, I would hardly know where to run _to_, since I had not the slightest clue as to where Draco was, or where he would go.

One day, about 3 months after Draco's departure, the Daily Prophet published a story that sent the entire wizarding community into a fit of nervous uncertainty. It was about a new radical group comprised of dangerous men, who were systematically tracking and assassinating both known death eaters, and also certain ministry officials. This group called themselves 'The Slayers'. All that was known of them was that they had a fierce and dangerous leader, and all members bore strange tattoos on their left arms up to their jaws. It was their signature of sorts. This group threw the wizarding community into disarray, for half of them thought that they were doing the world a service, and thought they should be praised, yet the other half thought them to be rogue men who were merely using the War as pretence to carry out their vicious deeds and their lust for bloodshed. This view was partially true, for The Slayers' victims were all horribly tortured, murdered and sometimes mutilated. The other cause for concern was the random killings of ministry officials. It was found out afterwards that some of these officials were in fact Voldemort's spies, yet some others, had no such evidence held against them. This was both a mystery and a worry to much of the Order, and the ministry itself. Yet as the days wore on, The Slayers eliminated more Death Eaters, and yet managed to continuously elude both the ministry and the Order. They were smart, cunning, resourceful, and downright vicious. Only a few glimpses had been caught of The Slayers, and each and every one of them looked frightening. Their ring leader however, was still an unknown entity and eluded every attempt to so much as catch a sight of him. It was clear however, that this organization was led by an incredibly intelligent, and determined man, and that they had no scruples about what they were doing. Yet I found I could not condemn them, for they were doing a world of good with regards to the war effort. They were resourceful and had already eliminated several Death Eaters and thwarted a number of serious threats. It had gotten to the point where it seemed like The Slayers were making far more progress in terms of the war effort than the Order itself. This was a sore point for much of the Order, as they were all reluctant to admit that there was another more successful organisation taking a firm stance against Voldemort.

As the months wore on, the Order made little new progress, while reports were constantly flooding in about the accomplishments of The Slayers. It soon became clear that the Order would have to attempt to make contact with The Slayers in an effort to combine their efforts with ours. For according to the Order, it would do no good if The Slayers wiped out the Death Eaters only to take their place as a more fearsome dangerous group. I however, did not think that to be a particular danger, as there was no indication from this new group that there was any prejudice based on blood or anything else for that matter. In fact, a majority of their victims were purebloods. Granted this fact was one of great aggravation to Voldemort, or so Severus says, and he of all people should know.

* * *

Time passed at an alarming rate, and before I knew it, it was nearly Christmas. My second Christmas after Hogwarts, and yet it still felt odd. Perhaps my melancholy mood this yuletide season was due to Draco's conspicuous absence. I missed him terribly, and feared for him just as much.

Harry and Ginny were both incredibly kind, and I spent much of my time with them, as they were the only ones to fully have accepted my relationship and friendship with Draco. I also spent a considerable amount of time with Severus. Over the past year or so, especially after Draco's departure, Severus and I became close, and in many ways he was like an odd cross between a father-figure and an older, overprotective brother. However, no matter how close Severus was with Draco, even he did not know what had become of the young aristocrat.

Severus' lack of knowledge about Draco worried me more than I was willing to admit. I knew that Draco viewed Severus as a sort of surrogate father/favourite uncle in addition to the fact that he was his godfather, and as such, he generally kept Severus well informed about his whereabouts for safety reasons. In my worst nightmares I could not help but see him as lying dead somewhere, with no one to bring him home. It was on those nights that I succumbed to my weakness and let the ever-suppressed tears run their course. It seemed as though even with all the Horcruxes destroyed, we were still at a great disadvantage. This troubled me, for it had taken so much time, effort, and research to destroy the Horcruxes, yet we still came up lacking. In short, it felt as though the Order was not doing enough.

In addition to all these worries that plagued me, I was still in a state of isolation, for even with Harry and Ginny's efforts, the others seemed to view my relationship with Draco and Severus as dark betrayal, and this left me cut out from the immediate flow of information. However, one person whom did not view me as a traitor (aside from Dumbledore of course) was my own head of house, Professor McGonagall. Once the shock had worn off, she came around in full support ('well, Albus has faith in him, so whatever reason could I have for doubting him' she said practically, 'besides the boy certainly has proven himself since his induction'), but even she could do nothing to abate the fury of the Weasleys and much of the Order. After one particularly frustrating argument, I lost my temper and decided to take a nice walk through Diagon Alley to cool off. Of course, I was not permitted to go alone, and therefore a hesitant Tonks accompanied me on my stroll.

Tonks, Draco's cousin had a rather wavering opinion on the subject of my involvement with 'the evil git of a ferret' as Ron had so lovingly dubbed him. At times she seemed to be in support of Draco (albeit grudgingly), yet at other times she openly showed her hesitation to trust him completely. I cannot fully blame her for this however, for after her shaky relationship with the Malfoy family I do not begrudge her of failing to trust him so blindly. That's not to say the others don't have perfectly valid reasons for doubting Draco, but what irks me the most is their failure to trust _me_. In that respect, no ill will can be held towards Tonks, for despite her reluctance to trust any Malfoy, she trusts _my_ judgement (not to mention Dumbledore's), and has taken up a relatively neutral stance on the issue of Draco Malfoy if for nothing else, than for my sake.

* * *

So it was that Tonks and I set out, hoping to relax in the familiar surroundings of Diagon Alley. We set about at a leisurely pace, chatting idly about mundane things so as not to dredge up any controversial topics. We were just passing Flourish and Blotts when suddenly spells started flying left, right and centre. It happened so quickly we barely had a chance to register what was happening. All I knew is that I went into auto-pilot, my wand was out and I was shouting out hexes, jinxes, and curses at any who dared try to target us. Tonks was unexpectedly separated from me, and before I could go to her aid, several men closed off the space between us, effectively cornering me. I was throwing spells as fast as I could think of them, but it was clear that I was inescapably cornered and vastly outnumbered.

I was hit by so many spells and curses, much of my body was numb and I was only vaguely aware of the copious amounts of blood flowing out of me from the two slicing hexes I had been hit with. Then, all of a sudden in a swirl of black mist, several dark, foreboding men apparated into the middle of the fray. It took only minutes for me to realise that these were the notorious Slayers. If they came to save us, they arrived at the most opportune moment, as I was quickly losing strength, and could feel the tempting pull of unconsciousness pulling at me from my exhaustion and pain. I felt I had held out well, and figured if I was going down, I would go down with a fight. Just as I lingered on the edge of consciousness, I saw The Slayers efficiently eliminate the several Death Eaters that surrounded me, and with that last relief, I succumbed to the darkness that was so enticingly calling me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, REVIEW PLEASE!! really, it'd make me happy :D_


	5. Part Five

_Hey all, sorry for the LOOOONG wait, I know, but for a while I had hit a bit of a wall...but not to worry, I've managed to overcome that, and the next chapter should hopefully not take so long. Thanks so very much to my kind reviewers, I love to hear what you all think! well anyways, enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot _

* * *

Plagued in Darkness – Part Five

I awoke to the quiet murmur of hushed voices. I was too groggy to identify the owners of the voices, and was unsure as to where I was. I wasn't sure what happened, all I could register was the pounding of my head, and the aching of my body. It seemed that the simple task of opening my eyes was beyond my realm of strength. I tried desperately to remember what had happened after the Slayers came, but continued to draw up a blank. I was sure of one thing however, I was not taken by Death Eaters as prisoner, as I was acutely aware of the soft bed I was currently laying on. This thought provided me a small, yet satisfactory measure of relief. Things could definitely be worse.

Eventually even thinking gave me a headache, and as I could not even muster the strength to open my eyes, I decided it would be most prudent to get some more rest. So with that, I once again drifted off into the blissful realm of my dreams.

* * *

When I next awoke, I couldn't be sure how much time had passed. All I could tell was that the throbbing of my head had reduced significantly, and the overall numbness of my body had diminished. After much straining and a pained groan, I managed to open my eyes, and tilt my head to the side. The room was dark, and it appeared to be a makeshift hospital wing, as there were medical supplies littering the table nearest to me. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the light, and I noticed that the room was sparsely furnished, yet comfortable and cosy, providing all the basic necessities. As my eyes raked the room, they fell upon a man-sized heap in a chair in the far corner. Surprised, I emitted a small squeak, which invariably woke up said heap. When the person in question noticed my sudden state of consciousness, he rushed over, silently checking my vitals. 

"ahem…who are you?" I coughed/croaked uncomfortably. It seems my vocal chords are still in need of more healing.

"no one of concern…you seem to be improving well, I'll inform the others" he stated neutrally, before swiftly turning and walking out on me.

"wait!" I called, knowing he would likely not hear me…damn, what _'others'_ was he talking about? Where was I? What about Tonks? I had a million and one questions raging through my head, yet with no one to answer them. Heck, I barely had a means of _expressing _them.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and I was greeted with a blur of pink and black. It seemed that at least one of my questions was answered satisfactorily. Tonks' assault was eventually stopped, as she leaned back and started firing off questions faster than I could comprehend them.

"Tonk, slow down…" I croaked, "first of all, where are we?" I asked as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"not exactly sure there Hermione, but we're safe, and your getting better…well, I don't think I'm the best person to answer your questions, get some more sleep, we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"uh…yeah, ok…" I said slowly, confused by her reaction. I then promptly fell under a vicious coughing attack, as my vocal chords protested. At the sound of my straining voice, the man, whom I assumed to be a healer of sorts, gave me a potion. I was assured by both Tonks and the man that it was meant to heal my vocal chords. So, trusting Tonks' word, I downed the potion. However, this short conversation itself had tired me, and so I willingly submitted to the mysterious man's assistance, and once again allowed the darkness to take me.

* * *

The next time I awoke was later in the morning. The man from the previous night was still there, and placed a tray with breakfast before me, not giving me the chance to protest. I glanced at the meal sceptically…I had no idea where I was, or who was here, or what happened…I couldn't be too cautious.

"It's not poisoned…or laced with Veritaserum or any other foreign substance, you may consult with your Auror friend for confirmation of this if you would like" the man said casually, as he walked to the door, and signalled for Tonks to come in.

"Mione! You're awake! How're you feeling?" Tonks asked enthusiastically as she bounded up to me.

"Morning…I'm actually feeling better. It's nice to have my voice back" I said with a small smile.

"Well come on, eat up, you need your strength" Tonks said, clearly in a chipper mood.

"alright alright" I laughed as I started to eat. It turned out I was actually quite hungry, so I quietly went about my breakfast. After I was finished, I decided it was time to get some answers.

"Where are we Tonks and how long have we been here?" I asked seriously

"Honestly? I don't know Mione…but we're safe, we've been here about 1 week as far as I know. I was unconscious until just 2 days ago too… But before I say anything else, there's something you should know…" she said, but before she could tell me, was cut off by my mysterious healer.

"excuse me, I will now escort the two of you to meet our leader. He is waiting in the main hall with the rest of us. He is not yet aware of your improved state of health. However, he has asked to be informed immediately, and will be, when he sees you with his own eyes. Be courteous, respectful and silent unless spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" He asked menacingly.

Tonks and I just nodded. My mind whirred with the possibilities. Who was this 'leader'? How many 'others' were there? Why did these men help us anyways? Were these men the Slayers? Was I about to meet the elusive leader of the most dangerous gang next to the Death Eaters?

All these questions flew through my head as we silently got ready to meet this mystery man. Throughout the time I tried to make myself presentable, Tonks kept trying to tell me something, but was constantly interrupted by the healer.

Ten minutes later I was ready. We made our way to the main hall, trailing dutifully behind our guide. Just as we were about to enter, he looked back at us and gave us a piercing look as warning. We entered the room, and I nearly gasped. There were many more men than I had expected. I was under the impression that the organization consisted of some ten or fifteen people. Instead the room was crowded with nearly 40 men each as frightening as the next. I instinctively switched to defensive mode, as I subtly scoped out escape routes, should they prove necessary. Tonks gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze as we tried to keep up with the healer. However, due to his height and my lack thereof, I could not yet see the face of their leader.

"Morning Sir. As you can see, they are both physically recovered." The man reported as he stepped aside to reveal myself and Tonks.

The sight that met my eyes thoroughly shocked me. I literally could not believe my eyes, as I gawked at the leader of the Slayers. My hands shook violently as everything suddenly fit into place. For there before my eyes stood my very own Draco. He had changed I noted, in a slightly distracted manner. He had certainly bulked up, and was now sporting tattoos similar to my healers'. His hair however was just as I remembered it, falling into his eyes, though now giving him an even more dangerous look.

"Draco…" I breathed as I continued to stare at him

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tonks wince visibly. Perhaps that was what she was trying to tell me earlier, I mused dazedly.

I stepped forward, as though to go to him, but was cut off by my healer, as he hissed "I told you not to speak unless spoken to!"

Yet I paid him no heed. All I could see, or think was that _my_ Draco was standing before me. Then as though my brain suddenly caught up with me, I strode forward angrily.

"How. Dare. YOU!" I yelled as I approached him. "How dare you just up and leave, no warning, no explanation, no way of contacting you…it has been nine months Draco…NINE BLOODY MONTHS! I didn't know if you were alive, if you were dead, when you were coming back, _if_ you were coming back…NOTHING!" I ranted furiously, hardly noticing the tears streaming down my face.

Draco just stood there looking at me wearily, it was as though he was frozen in shock, and it wasn't until the resounding smack of my hand making contact with his face that he snapped out of his daze.

"stop, Hermione, please, just stop this! I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry Mia!" he half-yelled frantically trying to appease me as he grabbed my arms to keep me from hitting him anymore.

"Don't you 'Mia' me, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I screeched angrily. Surely the use of his full name was enough to tell him just how livid I was.

"Hermione, please, I know you're upset, just calm down" he tried again in vain

"upset? UPSET? No, I am _beyond_ upset Draco…for merlin's sake, did you even stop to _think_ about what I was going through? You of all people…." I said breaking off awkwardly as I tried to stop my lip from quivering as I cried silent tears.

"I trusted you…you swore you would never leave me, yet you did…you knew" I said shaking my head sadly, "you _knew_ the kind of hell I'd been through the last year, you knew, how much I needed you, but I guess that just didn't matter did it?"

"Mia, please…I told you I would come back for you…" he sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention, you must believe that" he said pleadingly as he cupped my face and brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"And give me one good reason why I should believe that" I said pulling away from him

"because I love you" he stated simply

"I thought you did…but now I'm not so sure. I have dealt with all the scorn and disapproval of the entire Order, I have become an outcast amongst those I viewed as a second family, all for you Draco, and for what? For you to up and leave, having to defend you yet not knowing a thing myself?" I asked letting all my frustration, anger and worry out at him.

Draco and I were so caught up in our sudden reunion, and argument that we didn't even notice the room packed with curious listeners. It seemed that Draco was not a very forthcoming leader, and was immensely private, so to witness such a clearly intimate and private conversation was rather intriguing to the men.

"oh hell Hermione, do you think I left with selfish intentions? I wanted…no _needed_ to do something…_actively_ do something in this damn war…I've lost damn near everything to that bastard Voldemort, and I _will_ see this through to the end Mia, and I am truly sorry if that means that I cannot be with you right now, I love you and you know that, but I _need_ to do this, and when this blasted war is over, assuming we both survive, I will happily go public about our relationship. But until this war ends our being together is going to do more harm than good…I won't be the cause of your death Mia…my mother is dead because of me, I will be damned before that happens to you too." Draco exclaimed passionately.

"my death will never be your fault Draco. As I see it, my life is already practically forfeit on account of my friendship with Harry, my position in the Order, and my heritage. Any relationship to you is just another tack to add onto an already long list…it will hardly make Voldemort want to kill me anymore than he already does" I tried to explain rationally.

"I don't bloody care. Look, I stand by my previous decision…I'm sorry love, but you are alive, recovered, and relatively unharmed, which means it is time for you to return to the Order…I'm sure they're worried."

"no! Don't you _dare_ try and dismiss me like that Draco. You're right, I am recovered, but that doesn't mean that I am anywhere _near_ ready to let you out of my sight!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Mia _please_, for once in your life, just stay out of the thick of battle. I won't have you used against me, and if that means breaking your heart to keep you alive, then so be it." He replied in a tone of finality.

With those final words, I turned on my heal and walked out without saying another word. Tonks rushed out behind me, only to see me pop out of existence as I apparated back to Headquarters.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! Leave a review please! till next time..._


	6. Part Six

_Hey all!! Soo I know this has been a LOOOOOOONG time coming, and I am so very sorry for that, I went through a non-harry potter fanfic phase during the last couple months, that in addition to school meant that I didn't so much as look at any of my stories for several months. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you guys think! :D_

* * *

Plagued in Darkness – Part Six

To say that there was a shocked silence upon my arrival at HQ would be a gross understatement. I slammed the front door shut with a resounding 'bang' and proceeded up to my room without sparing so much as a glance to the stunned faces that stared at me. I had rage, fear, hate, pain and raw anger coursing through me, whirling my emotions around me in a storm of despair. How could the man who claimed to love me, cast me aside so carelessly? I couldn't understand why he would turn from me in such a manner. Doesn't he realize that I'm already a prime target? That my relationship to him can't make me anymore of a target than I already am? Apparently not. I had all these thoughts racing through my head as I changed into something more comfortable. I sat down on my bed as someone knocked softly on my door. I merely ignored it, assuming it was Ginny or Harry. The knocking became more persistent, and I heard Severus' voice call my name gently, asking me to let him in.

Sighing tiredly, I flicked my wrist, unlocking the door. "come in" I called

"Hermione?" he asked softly, as he entered the room quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Still in one piece I see" He commented sarcastically

"Define 'one piece'" I replied bitterly. I felt far from 'together' right now.

He merely quirked an eyebrow at me, as if to ask me what happened.

"I met the Slayers" I said after a moment.

"Really…and?"

"They healed me…Tonks as well"

"So I'm told. Tonks came in a few moments after you, however, she refuses to tell us what's upset you so. Care to share?"

"no"

"Hermione…what happened?" he asked firmly, as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

I sighed tiredly. I had no desire to relate what happened with the Slayers, but I also knew that Severus would not leave me be until I told him. Not to mention, he's the only one I could really talk to. Harry and Ginny sweet as they may be, will no doubt only offer sympathy, and the others would scorn me, so that left Severus, the only one who wouldn't judge me.

"Tonks and I were attacked in Diagon Alley…the Slayers came to our aide, but by the time they came, we were already too injured. I lost consciousness at some point, and next thing I knew I was in a room recovering. Tonks was revived before me and was apparently well taken care of. As soon as I was well, we were taken to meet the infamous leader of the Slayers." I explained, my voice turning bitter towards the end. Severus remained silent, waiting for me to continue, so taking a deep breath I finished my story.

"We were lead to a large chamber, there were dozens of men there, lining the walls of the room. There in the centre was their leader. We had been warned to keep our heads down, and speak only when spoken to…but I was curious, I lifted my head and nearly keeled over in shock. Do you know who the 'dangerous' leader is Severus?" I asked angrily. "It's your godson"

"What?" Severus asked sharply.

"Draco…Draco is the leader of the Slayers…that son-of-a-bitch stood there and told me that he wanted me to leave for 'my own good'…merlin, I can't believe he did that to me" I spat out furiously.

"Did what Hermione? What do you mean he told you to leave?"

"He told me that he wanted me to come back to HQ and sit quietly, because he didn't want me to get 'hurt'…he said I was better off without him, that at least that way I would be safer." I ranted angrily. "Honestly, who does he think he is? Telling me how to live my life"

"I see. He's only trying to protect you" Severus stated practically

"Well maybe I don't _need_ or want protecting. I'm already on old Voldy's top 5 hit list, it's not like my relationship to Draco is going to make things much worse anyways." I replied reasonably

"Draco's lost a lot, he feels responsible for his mothers' death, he's just trying to protect the last person he truly loves"

"And what happens if and when I die…If I die in this damn war, it's nothing more than wasted time! I'm not naïve or stupid Sev, I know that my chances of surviving this war are slim to none, I don't want to leave this world with regrets" I said tiredly.

Severus sighed, coming to my side he put an arm around me. "You underestimate yourself. The chances of you surviving this war are much better than you think. However, I'm afraid that once Draco makes up his mind on something, he does not bend easily. You of all people must know that."

"I know" I whispered softly, silent tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Get some sleep, you are not yet fully recovered. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, ok" I answered meekly. He was at the door when I suddenly called out again, "Hey Sev?"

"Yes?" He answered turning slightly to look at me.

"Thanks"

"Anytime, we are all thankful to see the two of you home safe" He replied with a slight smile.

I merely nodded, and he left closing the door softly. I felt so drained. My life was so promising only a year or two ago, and now suddenly it seemed like it was flying out of control. It all happened so fast, I hardly know where it all started to go wrong. Clouded by these thoughts, I drifted into a fitful sleep, riddled with dreams of Draco, and horrible possible outcomes of the war.

* * *

I awoke to a loud clatter from downstairs, followed by loud voices yelling. I caught bits and pieces of the argument as I started to get ready. What I could gather from the yelling, was that it had something to do with me. I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen, and was greeted with absolute chaos. It seemed that half the Order was present, all in varying states of anger, frustration, and annoyance.

"She _just_ got back! Give her a break for a change" came Harry's frustrated voice

"Why, she doesn't deserve one" Sneered Ron

"Don't be daft Ron, of course she does" Ginny exclaimed annoyed

"Ginerva Weasely, you ought to show your brother more respect" Molly scolded sternly

"I will when _he_ starts showing Hermione some" Ginny stated stubbornly

"That girl is causing nothing but trouble. You would rather hold loyalty to _her_ than to your own family?!" Molly screeched in outrage

"Don't you get it? She _is_ like family to me…she's like the sister I never had, and on top of that, she's basically Harry's sister, so that makes her my future…well very future, sister-in-law"

"Family? She isn't family to either you or Harry. There is no blood connection, and so that is not an argument. I am your mother young lady, and you will do as you're told. I don't want her bad influence to affect you. You are NOT to speak with her"

"She may not be my sister by blood, but she is in every other way that counts Mrs. Weasely" Harry said softly

"I agree! Besides, I'm not some little girl you can dictate to mother. You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to…I am quite capable of making those decisions on my own" Ginny added fiercely

"You see?! She has already influenced you so horribly!" Molly cried

"Oh please mother, you absolutely loved her before this whole Draco Malfoy thing"

"Hold your tongue child"

"ENOUGH!" I exclaimed in frustration as I strode purposefully into the room. "First of all, Ginny, I love you dearly, but I don't want to be the cause of arguments and tension between you and your family, same goes for you Harry. Secondly, I don't give a _damn_ what you think about my relationship with Draco, or my friendship with Severus, frankly it is none of your business! Thirdly, you should all be ashamed of yourselves, Albus Dumbledore _himself_ trusts Draco and Severus so what _possible _reason could you have to doubt them, when one of the greatest wizards of all time has placed such faith in them? On top of that, Professor McGonagall also trusts them. If you choose to despise me because I am actually happy and found love, then you can all go to hell for all I care. It is my life and I will do with it as I please"

With that, I turned on my heel and walked out, head held high. After I left the room there was a moment of absolute silence, before the yelling started again, louder and far more angry this time. I went to the library hoping I could at least find some peace and quiet there. The last few weeks have been so crazy that I was literally yearning for some normalcy.

I was not surprised when I found the library already occupied by Severus. I should have known that he too would find sanctuary here.

"Escaped the craziness I see" I commented lightly upon entering the room

"Indeed, I prefer to have my eardrums intact thank you" He replied sarcastically

"Mind if I join you?"

"As you please"

I went to the shelves and selected a novel at random before returning to the couch near Severus. I settled comfortably and started to read, hoping I could get my mind off Draco and the Slayers. After 30 minutes or so, the door slammed open, startling me.

"Order meeting now" Ron bit out angrily before stalking away

"Sorry 'bout that…it's true though, Dumbledore wants a meeting so that we can discuss what happened, and so you and Tonks can tell us about the Slayers" Harry said calmly.

"Oh…alright. Umm is it safe to assume that everyone out there still hates me?" I asked putting my book aside

"Not everyone" He replied with a smile

"No I suppose not" I said quietly, "well I guess we should all go before they get even more angry"

* * *

The meeting was a joke, well more like a farce. I had never seen the Headmaster so angry before. It was actually somewhat frightening. We always see him as the eccentric grandfather, that we tend to forget that he is arguably the most powerful wizard in the world, next to Voldemort that is.

I guess all the bickering finally made him snap. I don't blame him. Every 2 minutes some sort of argument broke out, and it certainly didn't help that I was being glared at by a majority of the members during the entire meeting. I did my part regardless. I told the 'story' from my angle, with Tonks filling in the missing bits from when I was still unconscious. I tactfully left out my little meltdown though, they hardly needed to know that I flipped out on Draco. That was personal.

However after another hour or so of trying to get Order business done, even Dumbledore gave up trying to carry on with the meeting in an ordinary fashion. It was decided that we would reconvene in a week's time, under the assumption that everyone would be calmer after having some time to cool off. This suited me just fine, frankly I was getting rather annoyed with all the accusing glares and sly remarks being thrown my way. What _was_ rather amusing about the entire fiasco was how angry Severus was getting on my behalf (and Draco's). I did feel bad for Ginny and Harry though, they were risking the wrath of the Order to stand up for me. I was touched by their loyalty and obvious love for me. Sometimes I cannot believe my good fortune when it comes to my friends.

Once the meeting was drawn to a close, Molly promptly kicked us all out of the kitchen, and we went our separate ways. I opted to return to the library while most of the others retired to the sitting room. I was not surprised to see Harry and Gin follow me, however I was surprised to see Tonks and Remus join us.

"So feeling better Hermione?" Tonks asked after we had all settled down

"Define better" I retorted, "but physically, yes I do feel better thanks"

"Ha, I see…so I take it your still pissed at Malfoy?" She clarified

"Quite" I replied

"I gotta admit, that does suck Mione, but at least he's doing it for the right reasons" Ginny said trying to cheer me up

"Thanks Gin, but regardless of his reasons it's not his decision to make, but anyways isn't there anything to talk about other than my love life?" I said quirking an eyebrow in a very 'Severus-like' manner

"Oh fiiiine" Ginny replied sighing dramatically

"Oh shush" I said throwing a cushion at her.

This of course led to an all out pillow fight between myself, Ginny and Harry. Remus and Tonks wisely stayed out of the fray.

We spent the rest of the evening in a relaxed state, chatting about anything and everything. It was nice to spend some time with good friends without all the tension and awkwardness that seemed to be ever-present nowadays. After a while everyone drifted off for bed, until I was left alone in the room with Severus once again.

"Hermione," Severus began slowly, "since you now know how to more or less find Draco, I must ask you to give me your word that you will not do anything foolish…such as force another confrontation too soon" Severus said in a stern manner

"Oh? And why would that be foolish?" I countered

"Because if the Dark Lord found out that Draco was the leader of the Slayers, it would make things ten times more dangerous, for all concerned" He replied "The Dark Lord is very well aware of your relationship, and would not hesitate to use you to lure Draco out"

"I see"

"I ask this not to keep you from my Godson, you know I fully approve of your relationship, however I do ask this for the sake of my sanity"

I nodded silently before replying, "I will do as you ask, merely because you bothered to give me the option of making my own decision rather than demanding it. I am not however, very pleased with the situation"

"Duly noted. Thank you, now I suggest you get some rest, your body is still healing"

"Very well, good night Severus"

"Good night Hermione"

With that I got up and went to my room, hoping that the following day would be less turbulent than it was today.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, leave a review please!! :D_


End file.
